達摩標誌
DHARMA標誌是研究組織DHARMA計劃所使用的八角形圖標，此组标志根据中国道教的八卦制作而成. 其中的一个被认为是代表整个达摩组织的标志, 其它的则是为每个不同的达摩组织项目所设计, 特别是为小岛上达摩组织的各个试验站. 这些试验站标志都喷涂到墙上或者站内的其它物件上, 并会在各试验站的指导影片中出现. 在本文中,"标志"一词指喷涂或者刻在物品上的标识, 而"图像"则指在影片中出现的影像. '基本信息' ]] 标志均为八角形,是从中国的《易经》转变而来. 多数标志都在中心印有"DHARMA"(达摩)字样,但Htdra站、珍珠站、火焰站和Looking Glass站的文字是在中心下方. 各个标志的不同之处在于中心圆圈的地方,每个试验站在这里都有自己独特的标识. 有四个标志都在防爆门地图上出现过. 除了员工标志的中心是红色外,其它的标志都是黑白的. 当标志是喷涂在墙上的时候, 外围看起来好像有一圈缝隙, 但这可能是由于喷涂用的模板所导致. 多数标志都是用黑色喷画在白色或者无色的表面上, 但在影片画面上出现时却是黑色底色白色笔画. 但珍珠站的标志在任何时候都是黑色底色的. 例如, 天鹅站的标志是白色底色黑色笔画,但在天鹅站指导影片中则反色,变成黑色底色白色笔画. 而对于珍珠站,无论是影片里还是在其它物品上,标志都是黑色底色白色笔画的. 标志第一次是在 中短暂出现, 其时Desmond 正和平时一样在天鹅站里的柜子里拿出 注射器 和疫苗疫苗 进行注射. '主要標誌' * Seems to be the overlaying DHARMA Initiative logo, corresponding to the initiative as a whole and representing all DHARMA Initiative stations, tests and activities * Appears in Rachel Blake's first video in The Lost Experience * Also appears in on DHARMA products like shampoo, soap, bottled water, ketchup, and salsa from the Hydra station * Also appears in the intro video on disc 7 of the Season 2 DVD * Can be seen on the front of the van in * On various food items from the Flame station * On the DHARMA cabling map, in the bottom right corner * On several jumpsuits at the barracks in * On the wall of the admitting area in '研究站標誌' '九頭蛇站標誌' Associated DHARMA Initiative station: The Hydra * This logo appears on an awning, visible from the cages Sawyer, Kate, and Karl were held in. * Appears inside the station and above the door to Hydra facility. * Appears on Jack's and Juliet's overalls during Ben's surgery. * Like The Pearl, The Flame, and The Looking Glass logo, the word DHARMA takes up a line instead of being emblazoned across the graphic. * On the first official video podcast, the Hydra logo can be seen on Damon Lindelof's hat. This was shown before the episode, and was the first official appearance of this logo and mention of the station. * In the shopping section under DHARMA Collection at the ABC.com shopping site, the Hydra's Logo shows the serpent symbol coloured fully in red. (See Right). No Other logo so far has any colours apart from The Staff Station logo, using Red again. '弓箭站標誌' Associated DHARMA Initiative station: The Arrow * This logo appears on some of the walls that can be found in The Arrow station. The arrow symbol also appears on the blast door map. * The image in the center of the logo is an arrow pointing upwards. * The logo appears on Horace Goodspeed's jumpsuit. '天鵝站標誌' Associated DHARMA Initiative station: The Swan * This logo appears in numerous places and on many of the items inside Station 3, The Swan. It is also shown in the Swan Orientation Film, where its colors are inverted. *The Swan symbol also appears on the blast door map. * The image in the center of the logo is a swan. * The logo appears on the various food items that were stored in The Swan but also on the food items that were dropped in the episode. * The logo appears on the sharks in the images published at DJ Dan's website and in a hack of the Hanso Foundation website. * The logo appears on The DHARMA Initiative playing cards and matches. * For some reason the logo appeared on the alcohol bottles in the Flame and on some food items in the Barracks. First Appearance Season 2, Episode 1: . Desmond is opening a red locker in The Swan, getting a vial of the Vaccine to inject himself with it (approx. 2 minutes 20 seconds into the episode). See image at General Info. '火焰站標誌' Associated DHARMA Initiative station: The Flame 128px|thumb|left|The Flame Logo * The Flame image was first seen on the blast door map. The station and logo were first seen in . * The image in the center of the logo is a Flame. * It appears on a wall inside the station, Mikhail's jumpsuit, DHARMA manuals, in the Flame video and on the DHARMA cabling map. * This logo also does not feature the word 'DHARMA' in the center picture, so it's similar to The Hydra, The Pearl and The Looking Glass logos. '珍珠站標誌' Associated DHARMA Initiative station: The Pearl * Appears in Station 5, The Pearl. * The image in the center of the logo is a white-filled circle. * This logo is one of 4 logos in which the word 'DHARMA' does not appear in the center picture, but rather it takes the place of one of the lines surrounding the center symbol. The other such stations are The Hydra , The Flame, and the Looking Glass. * In , a group of people doing jumping jacks in the Pearl Orientation Video are wearing T-shirts with this logo. * In , one of the skeletons in the polar bear's cave is wearing a shirt with the Pearl's logo. *This is one of three DHARMA logos with an inverted color scheme. '蘭花站標誌' '權杖站標誌' Associated DHARMA Initiative station: The Staff .]] * This logo appears in The Staff medical station and its equipment and supplies. The caduceus symbol is also drawn on the blast door map. The logo also appears on the medical kit found in The Flame station. * The image in the center of the logo is a red caduceus. The Caduceus is actually a symbol of commerce and is confused with the medical symbol of the Rod of Asclepius, which only has one snake wrapped around a staff. * This is the only logo in color, rather than black and white. Even when printed on paper or labels, the other logos are in black and white. The Caduceus is always in color. '暴風站標誌' Associated DHARMA Initiative station: The Tempest 128px|thumb|left|The Tempest Logo *Both the logo and the station were introduced in . *The logo can be seen on the exterior of the station. *''The Tempest'' is a play written by William Shakespeare, that tells the story of the sorcerer Prospero and his daughter Miranda, who are stranded on a mysterious desert island that has mystical properties. '窺鏡站標誌' Associated DHARMA Initiative station: The Looking Glass *Alternate versions of this logo were seen on the exterior of the station and on Sayid's schematic of the station. The versions differ in that their outer portions are color inverses of one another. Also, the schematic version features a black 'hole' on the rabbit's neck that on closer inspection appears to be a clock/watchface with the hands set at 8:15. *The station and logo were first seen in . After hearing about the station name, Sayid examined documents he had taken from the Flame station before it was destroyed, showing the underwater station's schematics. *While the station itself is an allusion to Through the Looking Glass, the station's logo refers to the white rabbit, which Alice chases down a rabbit hole in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. *The references to White Rabbits, Rabbit Holes, and Alice in Wonderland are common sets of imagery among players of Alternate reality games, such as The Lost Experience, and goes back to the early days of immersive games, with the likes of Masquerade (which involved finding a hidden golden hare). '燈柱站標誌' The Temple Logo Associated DHARMA Initiative station: The Temple * The "Temple logo" appears to have a black altar with a white background (or possibly a black T) inside the black circle. It has not yet been seen clearly enough to form more than a speculative depiction. * It first appeared on the map to the Temple that Ben gave to Danielle, Karl, and Alex. Unidentified Logos Unidentified "Psychology" Logo Associated DHARMA Initiative orientation video: The Psychology Test Orientation Video 128px|thumb|left|Unidentified "Psychology" Graphic. 128px|thumb|right|Graphic appearing in the [[Psychology Test Orientation Video]] * This logo appeared at the beginning of the DHARMA Initiative Psychology Test Orientation Video, released in the Lost Experience. * It is not clear yet whether this logo is also connected to a station or only to the psychology test. (see below) * The image is a silhouette of Alvar Hanso, as revealed by Javier Grillo-Marxuach in his blog http://hansofoundation.livejournal.com/2452.html?thread=101268#t101268. *It does not contain the word DHARMA *This is one of three DHARMA logos with an inverted color scheme. Unidentified "Sri Lanka Video" Logo Associated DHARMA Initiative orientation video: Sri Lanka Video 128px|thumb|right|The graphic as seen on the fragment. 128px|thumb|left|Unidentified "Sri Lanka Video" Logo. * This logo came with a video fragment on hansoexposed.com as part of the Lost Experience (appears when the code "FVH7N" is entered). * No official name has been given yet. * It is not clear yet whether this logo is also connected to a station or only to the "Sri Lanka" video. * The image in the center of the logos is three circles, ranging in different sizes. * Javier Grillo-Marxuach's blog after the Experience ended notes that the logo is supposed to represent a hydrogen atom, in reference to "The Watchmen" http://hansofoundation.livejournal.com/2452.html?thread=101268#t101268. Unidentified "Door" Logo Associated DHARMA Initiative "station": The Door * Appears on the door of what was presumed to be a station but turned out to be a deception. The door had only a rock wall behind it and appears to be just a part of a facade encampment called the decoy village by the Others. * The image in the center of the logo is a rectangle, with a horizontal line shooting through the center. * Users of Lostpedia dubbed it "The Door". * The rectangle appears to be a Golden rectangle which is a very important mathematical ratio appearing in nature. Unidentified "Flash" Logo Associated DHARMA Initiative station: Unknown * Appears in the trailer for Lost: Via Domus. * It appears to be a lightning bolt emblazoned on a black background. * It is not clear yet whether this is associated with a station or with the island's electricity supply. * The word DHARMA does not appear in the logo. * No official name has been given yet. * This is one of three DHARMA logos with an inverted color scheme. Unidentified "Ben's parka" Logo Associated DHARMA Initiative station: Unknown 128px|thumb|left|The symbol on Ben's parka. 128px|thumb|right|Ben's parka * This logo appeared in when Ben is in the desert. * No official name has been given yet. * The name on Ben's parka is actually "Halliwax", as in Edgar Halliwax, of DHARMA orientation video fame. * It is likely that this logo is for The Orchid. An orientation film for this station was shown at the Lost panel, Comic Con 2007. The producers have said that although they hate to do produce material outside of the show the orientation video is canon. A link between the transporting of Ben to the Sahara and the appearing bunny "15" from the video is apparent. *The picture resembles an orchid. Controversy about "Swan Backwards R" logo 128px|thumb|right|The promo banner, with the logo. 128px|thumb|right|The online store. Note the logo on banner. This logo was originally thought to be a fake Found on Retrieveroftruth.com (different from the real site Retrieversoftruth.com). Note the backwards R. It was later found (8/16/07) on ABC's lost store's "DHARMA GEAR" page. Seen Here. The logo was still present as of 03/12/08, unchanged. It is notable that the "fake logo" is placed, in the SAME photograph, next to the doors to the Swan, with the presumably real logo on said doors. See the "Promo Banner" picture. This logo was believed to be fake, but its presence on the ABC site raises questions about its origins. As it has not appeared in the show itself, it cannot be considered canon. The validity of this logo is yet to be confirmed, or if it was just an error by a web designer, and not a plot point. The logos' origins The octagonal diagrams with the line-symbols (called "trigrams") surrounding the center DHARMA Initiative symbols are derived from a fundamental philosophical concept in ancient China known as Bagua.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bagua_%28concept%29 In Chinese ba means the number 8 and gua means trigram, thus the term ba gua signifies the 8 trigrams. http://www.jadedragon.com/archives/fengshui/fengshu.html The concept of bagua is applied not only to Chinese Taoist thought http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Taoist and the "I Ching" http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/I_Ching, but is also used in other domains of Chinese culture, such as fengshui http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fengshui, martial arts http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martial_art, navigation, etc. All DHARMA Initiative logos seen so far have the trigrams around the outside, each trigram consists of 3 lines that can be either: * a straight line (for male; light; the odd numbers 1,3,5,...) or * a line with a break (for female; darkness; the even numbers 2,4,6,...). Eight combinations are possible. The tri-grams that surround the centre of the symbol are also identical to those found on what is believed to be the earliest recorded flag of South Korea. I Ching The I Ching (Pinyin for Chinese 易经, "Book of Changes" or "Classic of Changes") is the oldest of the Chinese classic texts. It describes an ancient system of cosmology and philosophy which is at the heart of Chinese cultural beliefs. The philosophy centers on the ideas of the dynamic balance of opposites, the evolution of events as a process, and acceptance of the inevitability of change. It also makes use of the Bagua concept. The Bagua of the I Ching was one of the first examples of binary code, which later became the basis of almost all-digital programming today. Each individual trigram is made up of individual units of "kwae"--yin (divided dash) and yang (undivided dash). The 8 trigrams are the natural/elemental foundations for the 64 "hexagrams" (two trigrams combined) that make the I Ching in ancient Chinese philosophy. A table of the eight possible trigrams and their related properties according to the I Ching: Trigram Figure Binary Value Name Nature Direction 1 ||| (☰) 111 Force (乾 qián) heaven (天) northwest 2 ||¦ (☱) 110 Open (兌 duì) swamp (澤) west 3 |¦| (☲) 101 Radiance (離 lí) fire (火) south 4 |¦¦ (☳) 100 Shake (震 zhèn) thunder (雷) east 5 ¦|| (☴) 011 Ground (巽 xùn) wind (風) southeast 6 ¦|¦ (☵) 010 Gorge (坎 kǎn) water (水) north 7 ¦¦| (☶) 001 Bound (艮 gèn) mountain (山) northeast 8 ¦¦¦ (☷) 000 Field (坤 kūn) earth (地) southwest Other attributes related to the trigrams. Trigram Figure Korean Name Attribute Animal Body Family 1 ||| (☰) Ch'ien, The Creative Strength, creativity Horse Head Father 2 ||¦ (☱) Sun, The Gentle Penetration, Following Fowl Thigh Eldest Daughter 3 |¦| (☲) Li, The Clinging Brightness Pheasant Eye Second Daughter 4 |¦¦ (☳) Ken, Keeping still Stillness, Stopping Dog Hand Youngest Son 5 ¦|| (☴) Tui, The Joyous Pleasure, Joy, Attraction Sheep Mouth Youngest Daughter 6 ¦|¦ (☵) K'an, The Abysmal Danger Pig Ear Second Son 7 ¦¦| (☶) Chen, The Arousing Movement, initiative, action Dragon Foot Eldest Son 8 ¦¦¦ (☷) K'un, The Receptive Docility, receptivity Ox Belly Mother - DS The King Wen sequence is the current sequence of the hexagrams in the traditional book and is also the same sequence used for the DHARMA Initiative symbol but turned inside out. There is another called the Later Heaven edition where the trigrams have a different arrangement.http://www.chinapage.com/astronomy/bagua.html Trivia * The yin-yang/religious motif is seen recurring throughout the show. The octagonal style of the bagua is also shown in , in a lamp on Rachel's bedstand. Lost.cubit.net image logo, appears in the first seconds of "Cloverfield" (2008)]] * During the opening titles of Cloverfield, a DHARMA logo is visible in the bottom-right corner of screen for moment. See also *DHARMA Initiative *DHARMA Initiative orientation films *DHARMA Initiative stations *Fan-made DHARMA logos *Binary Code (theory) 登場集數 |-|迷失 第2季= |-|迷失 第3季= |-|迷失 第4季= |-|迷失 第5季= |-|迷失 第6季= 導航模板 EN: DHARMA logos Category: DHARMA Initiative Category: Unsolved Category:Lists Category:Symbols